Dexter's Adventures Series
Join Dexter, His sister Dee Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ami and Yumi Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles and Eugene H. Krabs are added again with the greatest adventure in the whole world. Heroes Main *Dexter *Dee Dee *Monkey *Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch and Cubey *Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro *Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Tux the Penguin, Crocco the Alligator, Pickles and Prickles *Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Henry, Gordon, Edward and Emily *The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Big Mac, OJ, Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine, Grampus and Captain Star) *Timon and Pumbaa (after Dexter's Adventures of The Lion King) Recurring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt * Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon * Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Blooergard Q. Kazoo, Eduardo, CoCo, and Wilt Vinnas *Poster Extras Villains Main *Mandark *The Yogman Twins *Major Nixel and the Nixels *General Specific and Private Public *Diesel 10 *Captain Zero and The Z-Stacks Recurring *Mojo Jojo *Sheldon J. Plankton Guest Stars *Flint Lockwood *Sam Sparks *Steve the Monkey *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Vanellope von Schweetz *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Gru *Margo Gru (Dexter's girlfriend) *Edith and Agnes *Minions *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Sven *Olaf *Flik *Dot *Jack Skellington *Zero *Roger Rabbit *Aladdin *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Rex *Trixie *Ham *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky *Bulls Eyes *The Squeeze Toy Aliens *Dolly *Mr. Pricklepants *Buttercup *Bulls Eyes *Chuckles the Clown *Peter Pan *Numbuh 1 *King Candy *Hans *Mother Gothel *Jafar *The Muppets Episodes Season 1 Movies #Dexter Meets Wreck-It Ralph #Dexter's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs #Dexter's Adventures of Despicable Me #Dexter's Adventures of Monsters University #Dexter Gets Frozen #Dexter Meets The Croods #Dexter's Adventures of Charlotte's Web #Dexter's Adventures of Toy Story #Dexter Meets Aladdin #Dexter's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #Dexter's Adventures of Planes #Dexter's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure #Dexter's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 #Dexter Gets Tangled #Dexter's Adventures of The Lion King #Dexter's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. #Dexter's Adventures of A Bug's Life #Dexter's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas #Dexter's Adventures of Shrek #Dexter's Adventures of Gnomeo & Juliet #Dexter's Adventures of Free Birds #Dexter's Adventures of Finding Nemo #Dexter's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island Upcoming Movies #Dexter's Adventures of Despicable Me 2 #Dexter's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty #Dexter Meets Lady and the Tramp #Dexter and The Sword in the Stone #Dexter Meets Balto #Dexter's Adventures of Balto II: Wolf Quest #Dexter's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH #Dexter's Adventures of An American Tail #Dexter's Adventures of The Land Before Time #Dexter's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle #Dexter Meets Thumbelina #Dexter's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park #Dexter's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin #Dexter Joins The Rescuers #Dexter Joins The Rescuers Down Under #Dexter's Adventures of Hop #Dexter's Adventures of The Boxtrolls #Dexter's Adventures of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie #Dexter's Adventures of Cars #Dexter's Adventures of Cars 2 #Dexter's Adventures of The Muppet Movie #Dexter Meets Peter Pan #Dexter's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon #Dexter's Adventures of A Chipmunk Christmas #Dexter and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland #Dexter's Adventures of Balto III: Wings of Change #Dexter's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Dexter's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 #Dexter Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest # Dexter Meets Balto III: Wings of Change # Dexter Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad # Dexter Adventures of Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure # Dexter Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Dexter's Adventures Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas